Pawn Stars Lost Episode
Listen, so, if you read Creepypastas you're likely to read some 'lost episode' pastas. I kinda think they're a bit cheesey, and there's one thing that's true. They are FAKE! Or at least that's what I thought until one happened to me. Yep, it really did. I was walking down the street on a late Sunday night, and that's when I found it. It was a cold, hard VHS tape and it looked like bits of it were chipped off. I was sort of confusd, why would someone drop a tape? Was something wrong with it? Well, I decided to keep it and take it home. I had no idea what would happen, but when I popped in the tape, I heard someone scream. It came from outside. I peeped out the windows and saw someone searching the ground. Then, it hit me. The tape. They were looking for it, and the man was in a panic. "Where is it?" he franicly panicked as he searched the grounds. He looked up at me through the window and I jerked the curtains shut. One half of me felt like I should give it back, but the other half made me feel like I should watch it. I figured it was okay, and I turned my attention to the TV screen. There was static on the screen before the Pawn Stars intro came on. Weird, I thought. I have never seen Pawn Stars on a VHS tape, or at least I have never. I decided to tag on and sat down in my sofa, watching. The camera cuts to the episode, and I gasp. It starts off with Rick sitting behind the counter. What was odd was that... nobody was at the pawn shop. I mean, it was like it was closed. Not even Chumlee or Corie, or the old man was there. Nope. Rick just sat behind the counter, sitting there for what seemed like an hour before the door ringed. A customer came in, and he was holding a box. "Whacha got there?" Rick suddenly said. The man didn't answer, he just sat the box on the table, then spoke. "In here," he said "are dueling guns. Rick's eyes then widened. "Dueling guns?" he asked. "Yep." the man replied. After talking about the history of them, and Rick talking about them getting apraised, the man took the box in his arm, shook Rick's hand and left. Rick then sat there again, not speaking. Then, the camera cuts to the man coming back. This time, there is another man, who is the one who will probably apraise the guns. Then, debate breaks out between the man and Rick about what the price should be. Then, Rick curses and the camera cuts to static. "Was that the end?" I whispered, on the edge of my seat. Soon, all of my questions were answered when the camera cuts back to the argument. Finally, they settle on a agreement and the guns are sold to Rick for 100,000,000! Rick takes the box and opens it, and goes to the back office. The old man is sitting there, and Rick shoots him with the gun, and the screen cuts to black. The credits started rolling and I sat, breathless at what just happened. Well, that was what happened, and I think that this episode was a hoax or a joke. When Rick shoots his dad, the blood is black. Black. I was personally all creeped out, when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it, and it was the man who lost the tape. I immediatley ejected the tape, gave it to him and slammed the door. I will never look at Pawn Stars the same way again. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes